Jesse nighthawk ( a yugioh fan fiction )
by eatrius
Summary: Jesse night hawk is a 15 year old duelist, he is about to undergo the north american dueling academy. while there a mysterious artifact floats a shore that changes not only his dueling but his entire life. can Jesse unravel the mystery behind the artifact and keep up with his classes... we will see. (this yugioh universe does not collide with the original one) rated T


And here we are folks the Jr city tournament finals these two competitors are neck and neck in the standings. Jesse nighthawk and Dante styles. who will win this tournament and take the title of Jr. city champion!

Jesse readied his duel disk and prepared for battle, he gazed over at his opponent Dante, who did the same.

"heads or tails, Dante" the announcer asked.

"...heads"

and so it was, "i will go first if you don't mind" Dante said coolly, he quickly drew a card and placed it into his hand.

"i summon rai rider in attack mode" [1200 atk 1400 def] "and i will place a face down and end my turn" suddenly a motorbike rider appeared onto the field as well as a card behind him.

Jesse drew just the same. "Dante likely runs light monsters..." Jesse thought to himself. most players stick to one attribute for a deck.

"i summon dark blade in attack mode" [1800 atk 1500 def] "now dark blade slice through his rider" the duel scimitar wielding black armored knight materialized to the field and took one swing and the rider shattered.

Dante took 600 life point damage but wasn't too scared.

"rai riders effect kicks in, your dark blade can no longer attack."

the knight turned to a gross shade of grey and stood in a neutral position.

"what!" Jesse yelled a little too loudly.

"you should really pay attention, a mistake like that could cost you the duel".

"my turn" Dante drew his next card. i summon kaiser sea horse in attack mode" a  
heavily armored sea knight with a lance and shield appeared onto the field. [1700 atk 1650 def] and now i will play the spell card riryoku, i halve the attack of your dark blade and add it too my sea horse (dark blade [900 atk] kaiser sea horse [2600 atk]

"now attack my sea horse" suddenly the monster ripped through the gray knight, as it shattered Jesse was hit with a brutal 1700 life point damage, he shielded his face from the blast but it was a heavy hit. [lp:6300] Jesse [lp:7400] Dante

" that was intense" he chuckled "but now its my turn" Jessie's face seemed to be a little more serious now. "i will set 2 cards face down and place this monster in defense mode" 3 cards virtualized onto the field. "and ill end my turn"

" now witness this Jesse!" Dante drew a card. "i summon another kaiser seahorse in attack mode" instantly a second sea horse appeared.

"another one!?"

"oh yes and now i play the spell card photon booster" since i have two kaiser sea horse they both go up too 2000 attack till the end phase. but thats not all i also play the spell card cross attack now one of my sea horse can attack you directly while the other one cant attack at all. now sea horse attack his life points."

both monsters seemed to glow with power, then one of them knelt while the other leaped right at Jesse and stabbed him with its lance. he was knocked over by such a powerful hit.

"my turn..." the words barely coming out of Jesse. as he pulled himself from the ground.

"i set another monster and flip my first face up, now reveal yourself stealth bird [700 attack 1700 defense]. instantly Dante took 1000 life point damage.

"what the hell was that, is this some kind of trick"

" no trick see if stealth bird is flipped face up then you take a total of 1000 direct damage, but dont think im done yet, now i play the magic card book of moon and flip stealth bird back face down. and now stealth bird i flip you face up once more."

Dante is dropped to one knee for he too has taken 2000 damage.

"and now i use stealth birds second effect to place him face down again. and i will end my turn".

[lp:4300] Jesse [lp:5400] Dante

Jesse has a total of three cards in his hand whereas Dante is at zero.

" i draw. you sneaky bastard" i play swords of concealing light now all your monsters cant change battle position."

three black swords shot threw each of Jesse cards. disabling them from combat or effects.

"now on my second turn after this was played this card is destroyed. now i will activate this trap card, witness the all mighty spirit berrier."

a spirit shielded Dante for each monster he had on the field

"now as long as i have monsters on the field i take no battle damage"

"... why didn't you activate that earlier"

Dante became flushed," shut up you"

Jesse drew a card. "hmm i will place this monster in defense mode." almost instantly three more black swords shot down and penetrated his card. "and umm... yeah with that ill end my turn. "

"good, now my kaiser sea horse attack his face down stealth bird"

the sea horse ripped through the card and the swords at once.

"and since i have spirit barrier on the field i take no damage from flip effects. now my second sea horse destroy his newly face down"

almost instantly after the card was destroyed a wicked laugh filled the arena, as a pot with a devilish smile appeared. its one eye set on dante.

"you activated morphing jars effect now we discard our hands and draw five new cards."

Dante discarded his only card and went on to draw his next five.

"perfect now ill place two face downs and end my turn."

Jesse was worrying, should he have played that card.. only time will tell. he drew his card and looked at his new hand.

" now i summon an old friend welcome Dark blade the captain of the evil world [1800 atk 1500 def] a black knight riding a death horse made its way to the field. "but see he has a nifty effect now i banish my previous dark blade to take one of your kaiser sea horses and equip it to the new one, now instead of my dark blade being destroyed your sea horse will."

the sea horses armor disintegrated and fused with the newly dark blades armor, Dante just smirked.

"well then, this is getting rather interesting isn't it?. Dante remarked

"now dark blade get rid of his sea horse."

the newly formed knight shattered the sea horse into pieces.

"now i will set a face down and end my turn"

the swords in Jessie's cards faded as Dante pulled the top card from his deck.

"hmph i play the flute of summoning kuriboh, i can now special summon 1 kuriboh from my deck." a cute puff ball with small paws appeared on the field, now i play the spell card multiply, to turn this kuriboh into five all in defense position. [def 200] and with that i end my turn.

"hmmm so he doesn't just use light types how interesting... perhaps kuriboh is his only dark type?" Jesse was lost in his thoughts... he slowly drew a card. "this might just be what i need."

" i will tribute my face down card [a small dark bunny disappear and in its place stood a giant skeleton demon] skull archfiend of lightning!" [2500 atk 1200 def] now both my monsters attack two of his kuribohs.

"i play the trap card wobaku, now i take no damage and my monsters are safe from your attack"

as he said this the two monsters had been reflected by a group of cloaked women.

"good move ha ha"

"indeed, now i draw. i will play the spell card pot of greed as well as activate the trap card jar of greed, two scary jars one red and one green appeared onto the field and spit three cards at dante."

" i will set two more cards face down and end my turn"

Jesse drew, then was hit with 500 life pont damage, "damn forgot about skull archfiends effect, on each of my standby phases i lose 500 lp never the less i attack with both monsters again" this time two of the kuribos were destroyed,"and with that i end my turn"

Dante drew his card. "i play the spell card detonate" all of Dante's kuribohs had latched on to Jessie s monsters and exploded. destroying the kaiser sea horse off of dark blade and completely eating away skull archfiend.

"now i use the spell card monster reborn to bring back my kaiser sea horse, then i will flip this spell card face up, creature swap. we both choose one monster and swap it."

Jesse had no choice he had to give up dark blade, and take sea horse.

" now i will finish this off by destroying my sea horse. now go dark blade."

the monster was destroyed and Jesse received 100 damage in the backfire.

" my turn." Jesse was beginning to become worried he'd taken so much damage..

" i play the spell card double summon, i am allowed an additional summon this turn, so now i will summon barrier statue of the abyss and dark effigy, [1000 atk 1000 def] [1500 atk 0 def] now only dark monsters can be special summoned due too statues effect. but that's not all i will now activate my trap card call of the haunted, to bring back skull archfiend of lightning [2500 atk]."

" now destroy dark blade," the giant skull demon thrashed the horse riding knight.

" i still take no battle damage, though i suppose you have two more monsters."

"hmph now attack statue and effegi"

Dante is knocked back as he takes a direct 2500 life point damage.

" and with that i will end my turn"

[lp:3900] Jesse [lp:2300] Dante

" draw" Dante was exhausted but managed to hold on. "i activate the spell card dark hole, now all monsters on the field are destroyed.

instantaneously a dark hole appeared and sucked up all of Jessie s monsters.

" and now i will activate my own call of the haunted. to bring back my kaiser sea horse. but he wont be staying long because i tribute him for my ultimate card... blue eyes white dragon [3000 atk 2500 def] now my dragon destroy his life points white lightning attack!"

Jesse could barely hold his cards, that blast had reduced him too 900 life points and he was pretty beat up.

" heh heh, want to see my best card Dante " Jesse was now tweaked with a smile hes never shown before. i banish dark resonator dark effigy and skull archfiend of lightning to summon... dark necrofear [2200 attack 2800 def] in defense mode. suddenly a blue lady holding a broken baby doll materialized onto the field. and with that,... a go!"

" its been nice knowing ya but sadly you only bought this turn with that card. blue eyes show no mercy be rid of that monster"

blue eyes did as such and destroyed dark necrofear.

"hahahaha! so much for your strongest monster, take your final turn nighthawk"

all of the sudden dark necro fear jumped out from the graveyard and on top of blue eyes which then came to Jessie s side of the field.

" this card is the best in my deck because when its bested it mounts the monster in which destroyed it and that monster comes under my control."

Dante's face went pale, as he prepared for what to come next.

"now blue eyes destroy the remainder of Dante's life points.. white lightning attack!"

...

the crowd drew silent in amazement,, "that's it folks the city jr. champion is Jesse nighthawk! congratulations!

"now folks we all know what the winner of this tournament gets... yep you guessed it 5 years from now you will be attending north Americas duel academy ! good luck and see you then pal!"

"wow i won i actually won"

Dante who stood only meters away from Jesse walked up with disappointment on his face. held out one hand and waited. Jesse firmly grabbed it and continued on to say " you were one of the toughest duelist ive ever seen. you better win next year so i can see you at the academy!"

"... count on it" and with that Dante was gone. this was the true beginning of Jesse nighthawks story.

**eatrius: hey guys this was the first chapter too my yugioh fanfic story, all these cards are real and i own them as well, though i do not own the show.. like you didn't know that though. i hope you guys enjoyed it this is my first time actually writing anything outside of school. feedback is wanted. and please tell me if i miscalculated life points or how many cards people have and with that i hope to see you guys again in the next chapter.**


End file.
